You're the one I want
by RoseNoire313
Summary: When Casey's old friend comes to stay with the family will Derek get jelouse? And what secrets are Casey, Derek, Lizzie, and Edwin hiding? Dasey, Lizwin!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Life with Derek in any of my chapters**

Dasey 2

Casey's Point of View

"No Derek that's ok I'll get the door. It make's so much sense since you're obviously much closer!" Casey said in a sarcastic voice while getting out of the kitchen. _Why does he have to be such a pig! Can't he help out just once!_

"Well _Princess _I'm glad you're finally getting how things work around here! And hey it only took you what a year to get it!" Derek replied with a smirk while he was flipping through channels.

"You insufferable jerk!" _Why does he always have to such an…_As Casey opened the door she dropped the mixing spoon she was holding and screamed. When Derek heard the scream he got worried, jumped out of his chair, and ran over to Casey but what he saw shocked him more then anything. There was Casey right in front of him in the arms of another guy.

" Daniel! Oh my god is it really you? How? Why? Oh Daniel I've missed you so much" Casey said in one breath after Daniel stopped twirling her around.

"Casey, Casey calm down I'll explain everything. Now can I come in." Daniel said with a huge smile. He put his arm around Casey as they walked inside. He then bent down into her ear and said, "I've missed you too. By the way you look better then ever." Daniel then tightened his hold on Casey and Casey blushed. What they both didn't realize was that Derek was now right behind them and had heard everything

As all three teenagers walked back into the living room they were greeted by the rest of the family. Nora was the first to speak. "Daniel it's so great to see you again. Where are your things? George go get the boy's things."

"Wait what?" Both Casey and Derek said at the same time in confusion.

Nora looked at her confused daughter and step-son. "Let me explain guys, ok. Daniel will be staying with us for a while. His parents are…well they're getting a divorce and thought it would be better for him to be with us. We wanted Daniel coming to be a surprise for Casey so we didn't tell you two."

" Wait why didn't I know about this?" That's when a horrible thought hit Derek. " Wait where is he going to sleep?!"

"Derek we didn't tell you because we thought if you knew you would tell Casey and …well, Daniel will be sleeping in your room."

"No no no no! I will not share my room with him! I don't even know him! Are you crazy? I will not share my room! I won't!" Nobody had ever heard Derek so mad.

Suddenly George came in and was extremely angry. " That's enough Derek! I don't ever want to hear you talk to Nora that way! You will share a room with Daniel or you can take the couch!" Derek was only angrier now but knew it was pointless to argue so went up to his room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2- Confessions and Console

Casey's Point Of View

Eleven at night in Derek's room

Daniel and Casey were sitting on Derek's bed. They had just finished playing a game of would you rather. The day had gone well for the most part. Casey had showed Daniel around the town all day. The only down part of it all was that Derek had been extremely upset the whole day. After the mornings argument Derek had left to go over to Sam's and still hadn't come back. At this point though Casey needed to know what was going on with Daniel.

" Daniel what's going on? I mean I love having you around and everything but I know there is more to this divorce."

" Look Casey lets just leave it at that ok."

"No, its not ok. You've always been there for me and I feel horrible that I wasn't able to be there for you."

"Casey your mom got remarried, there was nothing you could do. After what I did I'm just glad that you're speaking to me again." Casey didn't want to talk about that.

"Daniel don't change the subject. Are you ok I mean…"

"Look Casey I'm fine. I'm getting tired so I think I should just go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Casey knew better then to push Daniel so she just got up and head to her room. As she was walking to her room she noticed the front door closing so she went down stairs. When she got to the living room she smiled because her suspicions had been right. There on the couch was an upset Derek.

" Derek what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sharing my room with him Case. I saw the way he looked at you. Why is he even here? Both our parents had gotten divorced before and we didn't have to move in to someone else's home because of it."

Casey was getting mad now. She understood Derek being angry but he had no right to talk like that about Daniel. " Derek you don't know what you're talking about. You never saw him when his arm was broken or when his mom had bruises in the eye and know that his father had caused them. Derek you have no right to talk about him like that. You never had to go through what he's went through." Casey was now shivering at the past memories.

"Casey you don't know what I went through!" Casey was now scared and worried. The look in Derek's eye's was one of hurt and anger but his voice quickly changed into it's softer tone. "Never mind Case…"

"Derek what do you mean…"

"Never mind…Case I didn't know….its just…I don't like the way he looked at you. You never talked about him before."

"Look Daniel had always been my best friend….Some where along the way we ended up as a couple. Then things with his dad got worse. I knew it was affecting him but…On night at a party I caught him making out with another girl. I was furious and I broke up with him…A week later I found out about mom and George…I hadn't spoken to him since."

"Do you still feel anything for him?"

"Me and Daniel were always close and I guess in the time I haven't seen him I've forgiven him." Casey could feel Derek turning away but she just grabbed his arm and made him face her. " Derek I only feel friendship for him now. You are the one I love." With that Casey pulled Derek into a long and passionate kiss and as she pulled away she could feel the smirk forming on Derek's face. " Now would you settle for sharing my bed tonight."

"Only tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3-

Casey's Point of view

Casey woke up to the feel of warm and strong arms around her like she had so many other mornings. No, Casey was still a virgin. Derek new better then to pressure her and after all she was different, she was the one that he would wait forever if he had to. They had spent many nights though together. The night was the one time when Derek and Casey didn't have to be so worried about being caught since everyone was always asleep. Last night was extremely passion filled with kisses that put Casey on fire, to say the least Derek's mood drastically changed for the better. As Casey layed there she motioned her hands through Derek's soft brown hair and gently whispered into his ear, " Baby wake up its morning."

Derek began to stir and then pulled Casey into him so he could kiss her. After a while of passion filled kisses Casey noticed what time it was and pulled away. " Derek you need to go."

" Aw come on Case, just a little while more."

" Derek its seven already. You need to go before some one sees you."

" Fine but we'll get back to what we were doing during lunch in the science garden."

"Like always. No go!"

Eight o'clock at school

Derek drove Casey and Daniel to school but the second they got to school he walked off without even saying good-bye. Michael thought this was odd since he thought he something between Derek and Casey. What really shocked him though was when Casey and him got into the school. Casey had been the most popular girl in their old school so he had expected it to be the same in her new school. He was shocked though to see that Casey was not nearly as popular as she was before. But that wasn't even what was the most surprising. What was the most surprising was how Derek and Casey acted around each other when they were in school.

_Right after 1st period _

_Casey and Daniel were walking to their next class when somebody ran into Casey, causing her to drop all of her books. Daniel quickly helped Casey pick up her books but when he stood up to face the person who caused the incident he was shocked._

"_Watch it Clutzilla!"_

"_Ah… Derek you ran into me!"_

"_Well maybe if you weren't such a loser I would have seen you!"_

"_God, Derek why do you always have to be such an asshole!"_

"_Wow princess Casey actually used a bad word! I'm shocked! But really Case just because you haven't gone on a date in weeks doesn't mean you have to such a bitch to everybody!"_

"_Ah I hate you Derek! Oh and by the way I went out with Chad last week!"_

"_Chad! As in Chad in my hockey team!"_

"_Ah, yeah! Bye Derek!" With that Casey walked away with a confused Daniel. After that scene Casey and Daniel went to catch up with Emily. Casey wasn't even shocked when she found Emily staring at Daniel. Daniel was around Derek's height, tan skin, dark brown wavy hair, emerald green eyes, and a toned body (which he got from being captain of his hockey team in his old high school)._

During lunch

As the lunch bell rang Casey, Daniel, and Emily got out of their class room.

"Oh my gosh Daniel I have to go. I'm so sorry. I'll see you after school!" By the time Casey finished what she was saying she was already running away.

"Look to be honest I don't know where she always goes during lunch. I haven't for almost six months now."

"I don't understand."

"Well, Casey once told me she needed to go to some club during lunch. After a while I was getting curios but she never said anything and always got nervous when ever I mentioned it. After like a month I got curious so I went to the classroom she was supposed to be in but she wasn't there. I went to the class room a couple times but she was never there. All I know is that Casey is a really good friend and if she doesn't want to tell anybody where she's going then she has a good reason."

In the science garden

Casey walks up the stairs to the science garden but she doesn't see Derek anywhere. Suddenly she feels the familiar strong arms around her and hears a whisper in her ear.

"You know it is really beautiful up here but now that you're here it's even better."

"Derek, stop that." With saying that Casey turned around and pulled Derek in for a kiss.

"Wait, Case why did you have to mention Chad earlier."

"Derek do not start again. You knew already knew I went out with Chad last week. And anyways you go out with a different girl every week."

"God Casey this is why I want us to be out in the open. Case you don't know how hard it is to control myself when all these guys think you're single. I love you."

" Derek you know I love you, but what would everybody think. You know how our parents would react. Derek I can't risk loosing you." Casey was now on the verge of tears so Derek pulled her back into a hug.

"Baby you know I would never let anyone take you away from me."

"I know its just I need more time." Derek bent down and softly kissed Casey while gently rubbing her back.

"Case for you anything." Before either one could say anything else the bell rang.

"I better go. I'll see you at home…I love you Derek don't forget that." Derek pulled Casey back into a kiss.

"Never." Casey quickly started to walk away so that she wouldn't be late for class like she had been because of a certain someone. What Derek didn't notice was Casey putting two fingers on her lips as she walked away. _Almost six months and his kiss still takes my breath away!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Casey's point of view

After school

"Hey Daniel. Look I'm sorry I ran off during lunch… its just that I had to go to a club meeting. Anyways you ready to go home."

"Look Casey its ok that you had to go. I'm staying after school though. I was talking to Emily earlier and she told me how great the hockey team was here so I thought I'd see if I could join."

"Daniel that's great! I'm sure the coach will let you join. I have to go but good luck!"

At home

Casey walked into her house and dropped her book bag by the couch. She didn't have a lot of work to do but she did have to turn in an English essay in three days which she still hasn't finished thanks to a certain some one. _Hey where is Derek anyways?_

"Looking for me?" Casey was gently turned to face a smirking Derek.

"Well…"Before Casey could finish what she was saying she was stopped by Derek's lips crashing against hers.

"Wait a sec Derek. Where are the younger kids?"

"Case, Lizzie and Edwin have to stay after school to finish up a project and Martie is at her day care. Your plan worked perfectly."

"Yeah well its our good thing our parents are so oblivious. I just can't believe that you would actually miss hockey practice."

"Yeah well I can't believe you would lie to get out of cheer practice. Which by the way, I'm glad you joined the cheer squad cause you look the best in those cute little skirts."

"Oh is that so…" With that said Casey pulled Derek onto the couch where they began to make out.

Two hours later

Casey and Derek were still making out. Although now Casey was on Derek's lap, when the front door began to open. Casey quickly jumped off of Derek.

"Casey you wont believe this! I got on the hockey team! To top it all off since I was captain before coach put me on starting forward!"

"Oh my god Daniel that's amazing!" Casey quickly ran over to Daniel and hugged him. Derek also stood up but was extremely angry.

"What do you mean you're on the hockey team! And as a forward! On my team!"

"Derek calm down! Look there is no problem! You're still the captain!"

"Whatever Casey. He just better be good enough to play." Derek stormed off to his room leaving a very worried Casey.

In Casey's bed room/ Ten at night

"Ok Daniel you have to tell me what's going on with the divorce."

"Casey you don't want to know."

"Yes I do. Daniel you're one of my best friends, I care about you. You can trust me."

"Fine. Look what Nora didn't ell you earlier was that not only am I staying here but Nora has custody over me."

"What? How? Why?"

"Look Casey you know how my dad hit my mom and me. Well my mom started to drink, she said it was to help ease the pain." Daniel saw the pained look on Casey. "She's alright now Casey. A week ago my couch saw my bruises and new it wasn't only from hockey so he called a social worker. The social worker came while my mom was drunk and getting beat by my dad. My dad got sent to jail. The thing is that my mom might loose custody. It wasn't her fault she drank. It wasn't Case. It was all his fault. Now the courts need to decide whether she is fit to be a mother or not. Well my mom called Nora and I guess George helped out with the leagal stuff cause Nora has custody over me till the courts make there decision."

"Oh Daniel I'm so sorry." Casey brought Daniel into a hug. After a while of the two just holding each other Daniel broke apart.

" Well now you have two tell me what's going on with you. I mean the old Casey was the most popular girl in the school and had all the guys around her. And well now…"

"And now I'm just average. Yeah, things really have changed. When I first moved here though I was really unpopular. Every one thought I was this clutzy nerdy girl. After a couple months though I joined the cheer team and things got a lot better. I was invited to a lot more parties and my popularity definatily increased. Now I guess it's not so bad."

"I just can't see you happy like this. I mean it's so different to how you used to be. Don't you ever wish you were back in your old school. It's been weird not being so popular for me so I can't imagine how hard it must be for you." Suddenly Casey's door closed and she automatically knew who had heard their conversation.

"Daniel it has been different but I'm still happy. Look it's getting late so we should probably go to bed. Good night." Daniel said bye to and left. Casey waited for a little while before she went downstairs where she new he would be.

Casey sneaked behind Derek and gave him a hug.

"Baby how much of that did you heat?'

"Just the part where I found out about your past popularity." Casey walked over to where Derek was sitting and sat down next to him. "Case, I never thought you were so popular in your old school. I see why you would be so unhappy here."

"Derek do you really believe that?"

"Well if I had to give up my popularity … well I don't know what I would do."

"Derek, listen to me. I was popular back there, I had a bunch of friends, and I could have any one I wanted." Casey noticed Derek turning his head downward so she gently grabbed his chin, making him face her. "But Derek I didn't mind giving all that up if it means I get to be with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Derek I love you." Casey then kissed Derek who immediately hissed back.

"I love you too"

"Good, now let's go up to my room and get some rest."

"Well I think I still have enough energy for a little more…" Casey quickly kissed Derek and quickly led him upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

It was Friday now and everything seemed to be going as Casey thought it would. Daniel had made a lot of friends and was being swarmed by girls, which was understandable since even she had to admit that he was hot. The one thing that shocked her and made her happy was that Daniel and Emily seemed to be getting really close and she suspected there was more to it. Daniel also quickly had gotten a reputation as one of the best hockey players on the team. This had become a problem though since Casey could sense Derek's jealousy growing everyday. Today though Casey had hoped things would be better since Derek and Daniel had a game today. That hope had quickly been ruined as the game began.

"I can't believe you did that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Derek was furious as he walked in the front door and looked like at any moment he was about to rip Daniel's head off.

"Well I think I'm on the team, and I think that you definitely are not as good off a player as every one thinks you are!"

" You could've cost us the game today!"

"I saved the game! You were missing the puck all day!"

"How would you know that since you were always stealing it from me!" Derek and Daniel were now glaring at each other, and at any moment a fight would break out. Mean while the rest of the family was in shock at what was going on in front of them. The younger kids were scared since they had never seen either of the boys this angry in their lives. The parents didn't know what to do without siding with one kid against the other. And Casey was being torn apart between one of her oldest friends and the guy she loved.

"You know what if we had gone against my team we would have lost by a land slide!"

"Well guess what Daniel this isn't your team! It's mine! You are not the captain! I am! And if you don't…"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be the captain!"

" You know what Daniel. You're getting a lot of sympathy just because your dad hit you. But you're not getting any from me because my mom used to hit me too! So get over yourself!" No one knew what to say. The McDonald family had never learned as to why George and Abby had divorced but they never expected this. Before any one knew it Daniel had walked out the front door and Derek was storming of to his room. Casey quickly ran up to Derek's room forgetting everything that had just happened.

Casey came into Derek's room without knocking. What she walked in scared her. There was Derek sitting on the edge of his bed just looking down. When ever Derek was scared or angry he would scream, punch something, or have his music on to the loudest volume but right now he was just sitting there motionless. Casey quietly walked over to Derek and sat beside him while putting her arm on his back.

"Are you ok?" Derek remained still without saying anything.

"Derek say something" Casey's voice was now pleading but Derek remained the same.

"Derek please. Talk to me. Derek you're scaring me."

"Case I couldn't do anything against her. If I said anything she would hurt Edwin or Martie. I couldn't let it happen to them so I just took it." Derek was looking into Casey's eyes and she could see the fear and pain in Derek's eyes. "Case I just took it. I would hate to come home because I always knew she would be angry at me. I was never good enough for her. What ever I did, my grades, hockey, keeping the house clean it was never good enough… And when it wasn't she would get angry. She would hit me, slap me, throw me against the walls… Case I was never good enough for her." Casey was now hugging Derek and could feel his tears on her back. She didn't know what to do but she did know he needed her. " She always said I would never be good enough for anybody …sometimes I can't help but feel she's right." Casey pulled away from Derek and could see the doubt in his eyes.

" Derek of coarse you're good enough. You're the best thing that has ever to me. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

" Case I'm not smart like you. The only thing I had going for me was hockey but even that I don't have anymore. You'd probably be better off without me." Casey was starting to get really worried. She had never seen Derek like this but it scared her. Right now he wasn't acting like her Derek and she wanted him back.

"Derek you are so much more then just hockey. The way you treat Martie is unbelievable, that's how I know you'll be a great day one day. And the way you can talk your way out of anything and have such a sense of leadership in you is something that not a lot of people have. You are a great guy Derek Venturi don't doubt that for a second." Casey noticed Derek lightening up and felt her Derek coming back. " And as for hockey. You are still the best player in the school even with Daniel on the team. Daniel is one of my closest friends but he was out of line today."

"Thanks Case I don't know what I would do without you."

" Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere." Derek pulled Casey into a kiss and as their tongues began to mingle Casey could feel Derek back.

A half hour later Casey was walking out of the house to look for Daniel. Derek had actually been understanding of the fact that she needed to look for her friend after some 'convincing' from her. Now Casey didn't know where Daniel was. After Derek's outburst Casey was only able to think about Derek, which she was now feeling guilty about. It didn't bother her that she had gone after Derek but it did bother her that she put her friend aside so quickly. Daniel had always been there for Casey, even when her parents were getting a divorce and now she had to find him.

After about ten minute of walking Casey saw Daniel in a park nearby. She walked over to where he was sitting in a swing and sat down on the swing next to his. For a while neither said anything.

" Why'd you tell him Casey?"

"What?"

"Derek!" Realization finally hit Casey but at this point Daniel was already mad. " Derek knew about my dad and I don't think George and Nora told him."

"Daniel I'm sorry…I…"

"You know when I first came here I thought that maybe we could be together again, but I guess things have changed… I met Emily…and you have Derek now." Casey didn't know what to say. " I saw you two going into your room together on the first night and Emily told me how you were never around at lunch for almost the past six months. I know we have some history but I really thought that you would have told me Casey."

"Daniel me and Derek are step-siblings… I've been so afraid of what people would think…I just was scared you would think we were disgusting or something. I couldn't bare the thought that you would think that of me."

"Casey I would never think that and I don't think Emily, Edwin, Lizzie, or Martie would think that either."

"Really?"

"Well Emily is your best friend so I think she would understand. Martie seems to think Derek is a god so she would be ok with it. And well… I think Edwin and Lizzie have something going on themselves."

" Wait a minute. Edwin and Lizzie!...how…"

"Casey haven't you noticed how close they always are. How they always go places together… The looks they give each other when they think no one is looking." Casey looked down and was silent. She couldn't believe she had been so preoccupied with her secret relationship that she failed to notice her sister's secret relationship.

"Casey…I don't think she told you for the same reason you haven't told her about you and Derek." Casey looked up and smiled a bit. " And well, can you tell Derek that I'm sorry." Now Casey was smiling but was puzzled. " Look today was my mom's court hearing and well I was kinda agitated. Well whenever I get like that I take it out in hockey. Derek was right, he's the captain and I should have backed off."

"Daniel are you ok…I mean with the court hearing and all…"

"I'm as good as I'll get. Now come on we should go back before everyone gets to worried."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6-You Are

When Casey and Daniel got home Daniel told her that Emily and him were going out that night and that she should tell Emily about Derek. In the end Casey agreed to double with Daniel and Emily. Derek who had wanted to have there relationship out in the open happily agreed, even if it was just Emily and later that night Lizzie and Edwin. Emily was going to meet Daniel at the movies and the three teens had no problem being able to go to the movies. This was mostly because Nora and George were just shocked and thrilled that Derek, Casey, and Daniel were all getting along.

As Casey, Derek, and Daniel were approaching Emily Casey got really nervous. Derek instinctively placed his arm around Casey and she calmed down a bit. When Emily saw the three though she became very confused. " Hey you guys. Ah..Casey Derk what are you guys doing here?"

"Well…Em, me and Derek are um…we're doubling with you and Daniel." Casey said uneasily. At first Emily was confused and then realization hit her.

"You are…Oh my god! You and Derek! That's why you haven't been around during lunch!"

"Em, shhh. Only you and Daniel know." Casey now had to ask the question she had been dreading this whole time. "Are you upset?"

"Casey I'm your best friend. I mean it's a little weird since it's you and Derek." Emily saw the look of fear in Casey's face so she quickly added. "I mean because you guys always seem to hate each other." At that comment Derek and Casey both began to laugh that their little charade seems to work. " But of coarse I'm ok with it." Then Emily raised an eyebrow and added. "But you do know that if you want to keep your relationship a secret Derek might want to take his arm off of you, cause that might give it away."

Then Daniel came back, which of coarse with Derek and Casey's secret being revealed nobody noticed leaving. "Ok well I got the movie tickets." Nobody really seemed to care about the movie till he added. "And you guys do realize that in the theater you can do what ever you want since no one will see you." Emily smirked at her boyfriends comment, while Derek snatched two of the tickets away from Daniel and hurried off with Casey into the theater.

The movies had been a lot of fun. Niether couple had actually watched the movie. Afterwards they had gone out to eat at a new restaurant. The girls kept sharing things about their relationships, while the guys tried to keep them quiet by kissing them. Best of all Derek and Daniel seemed to be getting along due to the fact that they each had their girlfriend with them and didn't have to be jealous. It wasn't till around eleven that Everyone got home. Casey and Derek were just going to go to Casey's room, but stopped as they noticed that Lizzie's light was on.

"Should we talk to them now" Casey asked.

"How do you know Edwin is in there?"

"My sister would never stay up this late if she had a soccer match the next morning."

"Well then I guess we should." Derek said as he began to open Lizzie's door. What they saw shocked both of them. There on Lizzie's bed were Lizzie and Edwin in a full on make out. It wasn't till Derek closed the door that the younger teens realized they had company. Edwin quickly jumped off of Lizzie while Lizzie tried to straighten out her shirt.

"Ah um ah…what are you guys… ah …doing here?" Lizzie said nervously and out of breath.

"Well…uh we came to talk to you guys." Casey said feeling a little ackward after just seeing her little sister making out with Edwin.

" Ok well now that we know for sure that you guys are together you should probably know that me and Casey are together." Derek said quickly getting to the point.

"You are together! You and Casey!" Edwin half yelled.

"How long?' Lizzie said surprised.

"Six month's next Friday, Liz." Casey was now smiling at the thought. "How bout you guys."

"Oh well we've only been together for around two months."

"Oh that's great Liz." Both girls were now hugging. Derek and Edwin were just staring at each other not believing what they had just seen or heard. After a while though Edwin finally asked the question that had been troubling both relationships from the start.

"So what do we do? Do we tell dad and Nora or do we keep our relationships a secret."

Everyone was silent for a while till Casey spoke up. "Look I would love it if mom knew and she approved…but I don't think she would." Casey looked around and saw the faces become saddened. " George might approve but my mom…I just don't know. I think it would be better if we didn't tell anybody else for now."

"Casey's right. As much as I don't want to agree mom probably won't agree."

" Well since I guess that's settled we should probably go to bed."

"Hey wait a minute. Derek have you been sleeping in Casey's room?" Edwin was smirking at his reaization.

"Yeah, but you still have to leave Lizzie's room." Derek said smirking back.

"Hey that's not fair…"

"Edwin, my sister has a game tomorrow morning and you two are way to young anyways." Edwin knew he couldn't win against both Derek and Casey so reluctantly kissed Lizzie and left her room. As he left though Lizzie, Casey, and Derek could here.

"Geeze I liked it better when they were arguing against each other!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7-

"Baby wake up." Derek was gently nudging a practically sleeping Casey. A couple of days had gone by and it was now Friday. An eager Casey happily woke up once she realized it was her and Derek's six month anniversary. Casey knew Derek better then anyone, so she knew he would have something planned. To many people he didn't seem the type to want to make a big thing over a anniversary, but Casey knew better. For their one month anniversary Derek had gone all out and even taken her to a concert so she knew this had to be great.

"Ok I'm waking up already…" Before Casey could even finish what she was saying Derek was on top of her and had his lips against hers. Derek's kisses had so much passion in them that Casey was pulling his hair to stop herself from screaming. Derek started to go down Casey's neck and finally stopped when he was kissing her between her neck and collar bone. Casey couldn't help herself and was now moaning his name while he kept kissing her. The only thing they noticed was the other one.

"Hey do you guys want everyone to wake up and see you." Derek and Casey turned around to find Lizzie in their doorway smirking at them. "You know you're really lucky that George and mom sleep in the basement because me and Edwin could unfortunately here you from my room."

"Edwin get in here!" Derek was now in front of Lizzie when Edwin came in. "I thought we told you that you couldn't stay in Lizzie's room!"

"Relax Derek. Edwin came to my room so we could study for a science test that we have today. God, you can be so overprotective." With that said Lizzie and Edwin walked of to the kitchen.

"Wow Derek you've really taken over the big brother role for Lizzie." Casey then walked of into the bather room while giggling.

After what seemed like forever Casey was finally able to get Derek to get off of her and go get breakfast. When Derek was gone Casey quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Emily. _Ring….ring…ring…_

" Casey what are you doi…Oh my gosh today's your six month anniversary!"

"I know Em, Niw do you have everything covered?'

"Yes I do… After school you'll come over to my house to get ready and you will _supposively _stay the night over. Now once again do you know where Derek is taking you?"

"No Em, once again. Derek hasn't said anything but I think Ed and Liz know something because Liz wouldn't stop looking at Derek, then at me, and then start giggling. Then of course Edwin would just role his eyes and say something like _girls_."

"Oh Casey I you are so lucky! You have to tell me all the details tomorrow!"

"I promise I will, but you do know that there is a chance I will actually spend the night over right?"

"Of coarse there's a chance…a very slight chance." Now Casey could hear Emily giggling "…a very very small chance."

"Bye Em I talk to you later!"

**6:55pm at Emily's**

Casey was looking at herself in the mirror for what seemed like the twentieth time in under thirty minutes. Casey was extremely nervous for tonight. The only clue that Derek had given her was that she would want to wear a dress. Casey of course couldn't find a dress that she thought would be right for tonight so right after school the girls hit the mall.

At first Casey could not find a dress that she liked but finally just as Emily and her were about to leave Casey found the perfect dress. Casey was wearing a sleeveless black dress that hugged her every curve. The dress had a bottom diagonal cut with tiny black beaded roses at the top and the bottom edges. Casey had her hair in gentle curls and applied light make up.

"Casey you look perfect relax"

"Really Em, you think Derek will like it?"

"He'd be crazy not to!" Just then both girls heard the doorbell ring. " Oh that must be him! Good luck!" Emily ran out of her room to get the door while Casey put on some new perfume.

As Casey walked down she couldn't think of a time when she had been more nervous or excited. Derek always seemed to bring out the best in her. To her it was always like they were perfect for each other. She was always the studious one but Derek had started to pick up his grades and she couldn't be prouder. Derek was able to get her to lighten up and enjoy life more. When she was with him it was like they were the only two in the world and she could do any thing. She loved him so much and so she couldn't help but smirk when she saw Derek's reaction when he saw her.


	8. Author's note

**Author's note:**

I'm so sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately! High school has been really hectic. I hate when authors don't post chapters but I promise that once school is out I'll post a lot more! I also posted a new story that I hope you guys will like!

**PS**- Thanks to everyone for your reviews it really means a lot!


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

" Ca…Case you…you look beautiful." Derek had never seen any woman look as beautiful as Casey did right then. He didn't know if it was the dress she was wearing, or the smile on her face, or the fact that he had never loved someone as much as he loved her. It was crazy to think that The Derek Venturi was made speechless by Casey, but Derek knew that he wouldn't change this moment for anything.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Mr.Venturi." Casey was walking down the stairs and Derek couldn't help but be mesmerized by her gentle voice.

Derek gave Casey his famous smirk and then wrapped his arms around her. Casey loved the feeling of warmth and safety she always got when she was in Derek's arms. They said there good-byes and thank-yous to Emily for her help and then got into Derek's car.

"Derek where are we going?" Casey said in an excited voice.

"Oh no. You are not gonna get it outta me, it's a surprise."

"Aw come on Derek, tell me." Casey said in her most innocent voice she could muster.

Derek then turned to Casey and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He then pulled away and said, "Sorry, it's a surprise.

**7:20 pm outside of a very fancy restaurant **

"Oh. My. God!" Casey was in aw as Derek led her to the front of _Le Amore. _"How…I mean…Ah, Derek this is unbelievable!" It was the newest, most elegant restaurant around. Every girl she new had bee dying to go there, including Emily, Lizzie, and her mom. As she looked at Derek she could sense her excitement increasing. Derek simply gave her a warm smile and led her inside.

Casey and Derek were led to a corner that was lighted by candles. The table was set for two and the walls around them were covered with small red flowers. There were beautiful paintings hanging on the walls and every one was dressed formally. Casey looked at Derek and as he saw the joy in her eyes he knew he would do anything to make her happy.

"Derek this place is amazing, but you know you didn't have too."

"Case I love you and nothing could make me happier then to see you happy."

"Oh Derek, I love you." Casey couldn't believe this was happening to her. She used to have such an ordinary life. And now, she has a boyfriend who is her step brother, her parents don't now of her relationship, she sneaks out almost everyday, and yet she is still happy as long as she has Derek. Looking at Derek she could see so much love in his eyes it overwhelmed her. Ever since she was little she had always wanted to find love and now that she's found it she realizes that it was better then she could ever imagine.

"Hey beautiful, our food is here." Casey snapped out of her thought and looked down to see the food was already at their table.

"Oh, sorry Derek. I guess I was just deep in thoughts."

"That's ok. You know you are very beautiful when you are thinking, although I think you are always beautiful." Derek could see Casey blush and so he just smiled at her.

"Derek do you ever wonder if we'll make it."

"Case, I don't have to cause I know we will."

"But Derek, our parents still don't know about us. I love you. don't get me wrong cause that'll never change, its just…well…I guess I'm still nervous of how our parents will react."

"Casey, look at me. I love you and I will never let anyone separate us. I know how you feel but I love you and our parents will just have to understand…We both got into the same university with full scholarships. We're set so you don't have to worry ok."

"You know Derek, I think a reason I love you so much is because of your what Derek wants Derek gets attitude, especially when it comes to us."

" And here I thought you loved me because of my toned body of a god." Derek smirked.

Casey couldn't help but giggle. "Well that too."

Casey was having the best time but soon the dinner was over and she found herself in Derek's car. The food had been amazing and the music was so romantic. Derek was extra charming tonight and she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that it was over.

As if knowing what she was thinking Derek asked, "And why are you sad baby?"

"Oh it's just…you know the night is over,"

"And who said the night was over?'

Casey couldn't hide the smile forming on her face. "Oh, and where are we going now?"

"Ahh…my dear Casey, I still have a few surprises left."

**10:05 on the docks**

Casey didn't know what they were doing, Derek had blindfolded her a couple of minutes before they arrived to their destination. She could now feel the wind blowing across her.

"Ok my dear. We're here."

Derek then undid the blindfold and as Casey saw what was in front of her, he could here her gasp. Casey was speechless. They were on a small white boat that had lights around the railing. There were rose petals all over the floor and suddenly the boat started to move. Then _Ride of Your Life _began to play.

"Casey may I have this dance?" Derek held out his hand to her and she accepted.

Derek placed his arms around her small waist. He breathed in her soft perfume and gently pulled her closer to him. He had never met anyone like Casey and he knew he never would. Looking down at her he was mesmerized. Her skin was like porcelain and her hair was like silk. Her lips were plump and she had put her mint lip gloss on, he had to struggle to not just kiss her that instant. But as he looked into her beautiful crystal blue eyes he fell into a trance and he could feel their lips getting closer together.

Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. In his arms she felt like nothing could go wrong. She looked up at him and knew that there was no one like him. She brushed Derek's hair with her right hand and could feel the tingle it sent through her body. Derek had a tam and his hair was now a medium length, where you could see that it was wavy. It wasn't till Casey looked into Derek's hazel eyes though, that she knew that he was the one.

As crystal blue met brown so did Casey and Derek's lips. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss. Derek pressed his lips against Casey's more and Casey held onto Derek tighter. She could feel Derek's tongue asking for entrance and she immediately accepted. Both of them felt the passion and the love in the kiss and knew that they had found love.

Derek then gently pulled away. He took a step back and could see that Casey was confused. At that moment under all the billions of stars he looked at Casey and knew that without her he would never feel complete. He knew he loved her, and he knew that she needed to know just how much.

"You know Casey, I would never have imagined my life like this before I met you." Derek looked into Casey's eyes and he could sense she was nervous at what he would say. "The only thing I used to think about was hockey and girls. Every one always thought that I had the perfect life, but they were wrong. I was never truly happy and even though I used to date a lot of girls I always knew they would never mean anything to me…" He looked into Casey's eyes and he could see all that they had been through to get to where they were at that moment, together. "And then you came along. You questioned all my actions and rules, you didn't care what other people thought, and you never gave into me. For the longest time I tried to tell myself that I couldn't fall for you…But Casey you mean the world to me. You've changed me but all for the better. Because of you my grades are better, I'm a better friend, I'm a better brother…Case because of you I'm a better person." Derek looked into Casey's eyes and he knew that she was the one. He knew that he could never loose her. He placed his left hand on Casey's arm and with his right hand he gently pulled out a small black box. "I know that our relationship is one with a lot of risks but I've learned that the best things in life usually are. Casey you are the best risk I could ever take…so I need to know will you take the risk of being my wife?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter**

"You know Casey, I would never have imagined my life like this before I met you." Derek looked into Casey's eyes and he could sense she was nervous at what he would say. "The only thing I used to think about was hockey and girls. Every one always thought that I had the perfect life, but they were wrong. I was never truly happy and even though I used to date a lot of girls I always knew they would never mean anything to me…" He looked into Casey's eyes and he could see all that they had been through to get to where they were at that moment, together. "And then you came along. You questioned all my actions and rules, you didn't care what other people thought, and you never gave into me. For the longest time I tried to tell myself that I couldn't fall for you…But Casey you mean the world to me. You've changed me but all for the better. Because of you my grades are better, I'm a better friend, I'm a better brother…Case because of you I'm a better person." Derek looked into Casey's eyes and he knew that she was the one. He knew that he could never loose her. He placed his left hand on Casey's arm and with his right hand he gently pulled out a small black box. "I know that our relationship is one with a lot of risks but I've learned that the best things in life usually are. Casey you are the best risk I could ever take…so I need to know will you take the risk of being my wife?"

**On with the story…**

"Yes…" Casey then threw her arms around Derek. As Derek looked down at her he could see small tears rolling down her cheeks. " I love you so much Derek. Nothing in the world could make happier then being your wife." Derek then lightly bent down and gave his fiancé a kiss.

For the rest of the night Derek and Casey spent their time in each other's arms while dancing under the moonlight, eating chocolate dipped strawberries under the stars, and looking out into the ocean while thinking about what the future had in store for them. By two in the morning Derek could tell that Casey was getting tired.

"Baby, we should go to sleep."

"Derek, we're still in the ocean. Where would we sleep?" Casey was now puzzled, but as she saw Derek smirk she new she would like what was coming next.

Derek gently carried Casey bridal style into the small boat. He smiled down at Casey's curious eyes and then went through a pair of sheer red curtains. He then heard Casey gasp and all he did was smile knowing that he had made her happy.

Casey couldn't believe what she was seeing. Derek had brought her to a room that was in the boat. The room was painted red with red roses lining the corners of the walls. The flooring was wooded and there was a mirror on one wall. She then saw a huge king size bed. It was canopy style with sheer red curtains. The bed had at least six plush red and gold pillows and silk red comforter. Casey could feel Derek place her on top of the soft silk.

"I love you Case." Derek looked down at Casey's beautiful blue eyes and knew that she was the one for him.

"I love you Derek." Casey looked into Derek's eyes and knew that he would always love her. Casey reached to unzip her zipper but felt Derek's hand stop her.

"Case we don't have to." Derek new that Casey was still a virgin and he loved her enough to wait. The last thing he would want would be for Casey to later regret it. "We could just…"

Derek was interrupted by Casey's kiss. It was gentle and slow yet he knew that by it he had gotten his answer. " Derek I love you. I will always love you. I'm ready."

Derek then kissed Casey. Casey could feel Derek unzipping her dress but now that she was ready she only felt his love. She quickly flipped Derek over making her body on top of his. She then took off her dress. Derek stared in amazement at Casey. She was wearing a red lace thong and bra. Her many years of dance also made her look like a model. Derek passionately kissed Casey. He then flipped her, making him on top, and took off his shirt. Casey's mind could only think _Thank god for hockey! _She then brushed her hand against his toned chest as he took off the rest of his cloths. They began to kiss passionately and forcefully as Casey began to take everything else off. Derek began to his Casey down her neck and then deeper which cause Casey to moan in pleasure. Casey began to kiss more forcefully as Derek entered her.

Derek knew that it was Casey's first so he tried to go gentle while eagerly kissing her. Soon the pain subsided and Casey eagerly wanted more. As Derek kissed Casey by her neck he said, "I love you Case." It was barely over a whisper but Casey heard it and smiled she leaned back to give Derek better access. She then cupped Derek's face and kissed him. Derek knew she heard him and he didn't need Casey to say anything because he knew she loved him.

As Casey woke up with a smile she turned to see Derek already awake and smiling down at her.

"Well good morning princess."

"Good morning Derek, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know." Casey smiled at Derek as he handed her her clothes.

"We need to go home." Derek then bent down and kissed Casey. "I only rented this boat for the night and morning and it is now twelve."

Casey's eyes went wide open. "Twelve!...That can't be…we couldn't of slept that much…"

"Case we've only been asleep since five, if that." Derek now had his classic smirk. " Come on we better go."

**One pm out side the Venturi-McDonald house**

"Are you sure you're ok with telling them?" Derek looked down at Casey's eyes but could only see love and determination in them.

"Derek, I love you and our parents will just have to accept that. But we can't say anything about Edwin or Lizzie, ok?"

"I know, don't worry."

Derek then unlocked the house door and with Casey's hand in his he yelled, "Everyone we're home! We have something very important to tell everyone!"

In minutes the whole family was in the living room. George and Nora looked puzzled. Edwin and Lizzie looked confused and nervous. Daniel and Emily, who had been told to come earlier, were looking at then eagerly.

"Mom, George...Me and Derek are engaged." Casey then lifted her hand up so that everyone could see her ring. Emily and Daniel both had huge grins on, Edwin and Lizzie were shocked but Casey could see that Lizzie was excited for her, and George and Nora just stared at them. Casey began to get nervous and squeezed Derek's hand.

"What! You two are siblings!"

"Casey have you lost your mind?! I did not raise my daughter to be a slut!"

Both parents were now standing and glaring at their children. Casey couldn't help it. She knew that they wouldn't be thrilled, she knew that they would be upset, but she didn't know it would hurt that bad. Before she knew it tears were running down her cheeks and Derek was holding her.

"Shut the fuck up Nora!" Every one then went quiet. Derek was holding Casey and he couldn't believe her mother would hurt her so much. " I don't care if you are my step mom or Casey's mom, you have no right to speak to her like that!"

"Derek!" George was now furious and coming towards Derek.

"No, dad. I love Casey and I won't let **anyone** hurt her!" Derek held a sobbing Casey closer.

"Derek you can't do this! You're…"

"We're what dad?! Stepsiblings! Yeah we know but whose fault is that?! Oh right yours!"

Casey then turned to face her family. "Mom, George you guys love each other. Why can't you let us be in love?"

"You can't just decide out of no where that you guys are in love! And you guys definitely can't get married!"

"Mom we've been together for six months! And I've been in love with Derek since I met him! How long did you know George before you guys got married?! Oh yeah one day! So you have no right to tell us that we aren't in love!" Casey was now furious with her mom. She understood that they were upset but she had no right to tell them they weren't in love.

"Get out!" Everyone then stared at Nora. Realization of what was happening finally hit every one. "Get out!...You two are out of your minds and I will not be spoken to like this!...I said get out!"

"Both of you better just leave. You've put this family through enough."

Derek looked down to see the pain this was causing Casey and he knew that if they didn't leave soon she would break down. He couldn't believe Nora would do this to her daughter or that his father was supporting her in this! "Don't worry we're leaving. We're going to get our stuff and then you'll never have to see us again."

With that Derek and Casey went up to their rooms to get their stuff. Edwin and Lizzie were both shocked and horrified. Suddenly Lizzie ran upstairs and Edwin followed. Daniel then stood up to go to his room with Emily.

"Daniel I don't think you should help them." Nora's voice was so calm that it only made Daniel even sicker of her.

"You know I never expected this to come from you. I'm going with Casey and Derek. Before you say anything I think you should remember that we're all eight teen and we don't need your permission." Daniel and Emily then went to his room before anyone could say anything.

**Meanwhile**

Derek was helping Casey collect her stuff when he noticed Lizzie and Edwin enter Casey's room. Derek could see that Edwin looked guilty but what shocked him was Lizzie. Lizzie was crying and shaking.

"Come here you guys." Casey then turned around to see her siblings.

"I'm so sorry you guys…" Casey went over to her sister and held her in a hug. "we...we should've said some thing…maybe if we…"

"No. Lizzie, Edwin listen to me." Casey looked down at her siblings and knew that it would be harder on them and she couldn't let that happen. "You guys can't say anything."

"But we can't let you guys…"

"Edwin no. Look how my mom and George reacted to me and Derek. We're already eight teen, they can't do anything to stop us. You guys are still young and they can still separate you two."

"But Casey…"

"You guys need to listen to Casey. We can't let you guys go through this. We promise that we'll try and help you guys be together but you can't tell dad and Nora."

"They can't do this! It's not fair! Casey you're my sister! Mom can't just separate us and expect us to forget about you guys!"

Casey then wrapped Lizzie in a hug again. "Sh..sh…It's going to be ok Liz. You guys no matter what they say we are always going to be around, but we need to do this."'

Edwin and Lizzie then left. Casey then looked up to Derek's eyes and knew that they would make it through this. Derek pulled Casey down onto his lap and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you Case soon to be Mrs. Casey Venturi."

"I like the sound of that." And with that said Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Twenty minutes later Derek and Casey met up with Daniel and Emily who were outside the McDonald-Venturi house.

"You guys really don't have to do this."

"Case you are one my best friends and like a sister to me. The only reason I even agreed to coming here was because I knew you'd be here so I'm not about to abandon you now."

"And Casey there is no way in hell that you're going to do this without me. We are practically sisters so the way I see it this is just one more thing we'll get through together. And don't worry I already told my parents and they understand me leaving with you guys."

"You guys do we even have enough money to stay somewhere? I mean I have around three thousand dollars in the bank"

"Well I have around two thousand dollars saved up."

"OK well I only have a thousand but my parents said they'd give me three hundred dollars a month."

"I have around three thousand also. Oh and Edwin and Lizzie gave us a thousand three hundred dollars to give you guys so I think we're set."

As Casey , Derek, Daniel, and Emily went toward Derek's and Emily's cars. Casey was still shaken up but as she looked at Derek she knew she was doing the right thing. Derek was still angry at their parents but never more determined in his life as he was right now being with Casey. Emily and Daniel couldn't believe what had just happened but they were a bit excited at what they were about to do. The one thing they were all wondering was where they were going to go now.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"God I still can't believe we found this apartment! I mean I know it's not the Hilton but it does have three rooms, a decent size living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a great view of the city, and it's close enough to the to the University of Toronto that we could probably stay here when we go there."

"I know Em! I love this place. It's like we are on that show Friends, but it's just four of us and we're in Toronto not New York. But still you know it's great! I mean we can do anything we want and have the time of our live with the guys we love."

"Speaking about the guys we love. Are you guys done yet?!" Casey and Emily then turned around from the living room to look at Derek and Daniel in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Yeah we're finished. Who wants pancakes!" Both girls then ran to the table with gins on their faces.

"They look really go…" As Casey smelled the pancakes she felt her stomach become unsettled and ran to the bathroom.

As Emily held Casey's hair in the bathroom she decided to ask the question she had been wondering for the last couple of days. "Case…well for the last couple of days you've been throwing up in the mornings and being dizzy…are you sure you're not…you know pregnant?"

Casey started to laugh. "Em I can't be…We are always careful…" Suddenly Casey became very serious. "Oh my god…but I can't…I mean…"

"Casey you're not making any sence."

"The night he proposed…we were so caught up…we didn't use any protection."

Emily could see that Casey was panicking so she quickly added, "Ok calm down Casey. We'll go get a test and see for sure. Don't worry it's going to be ok."

Both girls then quickly said there good-byes to the guys and ran out of the bathroom.

**10 am at a Café **

"Em I can't be….what will Derek say…what are we going to do?" Emily and Casey had gotten the test and the nearest bathroom was at Mimi's Café. When Casey took the test it came back positive. Emily gently got Casey to agree to eat something since they had skipped breakfast.

"Look Casey everything will be fine. You're not living with your parents anymore, you know you have enough credits to skip at least half a year of college, and most importantly Derek loves you and is going to be there for you."

"Thanks Em."

"Don't worry about it sweetie.

**11 at the apartment**

When Emily and Casey walked into the apartment they saw both Daniel and Derek watching hockey on the tv. Emily knew that Casey was beyond nervouse so she decided to help her friend out a bit.

"Ah guys we're back." At this both guys turned around to acknoledge their girlfriends. "Ah Derek, Casey has something to tell you."

Derek looked puzzled at what was going on. Then Casey led him into their room. Emily was beyond nervous for her friend. It wasn't that she thought Derek would leave her, hell no! But she was curios to see how he would react. Suddenly…

"You're pregnant!" Well there it was.

Emily nudged a stunned Daniel and led him into Casey and Derek's room. When they walked in Emily couldn't help but smile. In the middle of the room was Derek holding Casey in the air and twirling her around him. They both had the biggest smiles on and she could see that they both had some tears in their eyes.

"I guess congratulations are in order?" They all then looked at Daniel who still looked a bit stunned but was now smiling himself.

"Oh yeah!" Derek then kissed Casey very passionately.

As Emily and Daniel walked out of the room Emily couldn't help but giggle.

"What is it babe?" Daniel looked down at a still giggling Emily.

"I was just thinking about how normal our lives used to be. And now they're so crazy." Emily looked up at Daniel and quickly gave him a kiss. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."


End file.
